A well is a particularly harsh environment for seals. Dynamic seals can fail prematurely due to the seals being exposed to well fluids and abrasive particles in a well.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of sealing between components of well tools. Such improvements may be useful whether or not dynamic sealing is involved.